binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5 - To Steal Love Without Regret
To Steal Love Without Regret (愛は背しみなく奪う) is the 5th episode of the series. Two new characters are introduced, and they spell trouble for the Defense Club''.'' Plot The episode begins with a fish swimming in a bowl. Two Binan High students are looking at a video of the Battle Lovers, and one comments that a mysterious cosplay group is causing a ruckus in the school. The next day, the Earth Defense Club is shown trying to alleviate their boredom. After noticing that Tawarayama-sensei is moldy, Yumoto gets a bucket of water and washes him off, sending Wombat out the window in the process. The two students from earlier watch this happen from afar, then go up to the Defense Club's room. One knocks on the door so Yumoto goes to receive them. The two are revealed to be Kou Kinosaki and Tazawa of the Press Society, and they want to make an article on the Defense Club for the Binan High website. Kinosaki gets to work straightaway by interviewing Tawarayama-sensei, but the teacher can't talk because Wombat isn't in the vicinity. The Defense Club repeatedly deny to have an interview but Kinosaki presses on by pointing out that there is the concept of "freedom of the press". The next day, Kinosaki interviews Yufuin with Tazawa taking pictures all the while. After the interview goes nowhere Kinosaki asks, "What if you were a superhero tasked with protecting the Earth?" The scene cuts to Io, who is on his laptop, being asked the same question. Io grabs his head in frustration but it's from losing stocks, not from the question. Next is Ryuu, who's on the phone with a person who needs help with a remote control. Kinosaki comments on Ryuu's conversation resulting in Ryuu angrily cutting off his phone conversation. Atsushi is in the library picking a book while answering Kinosaki's questions, then it cuts once more to Yumoto sleeping in Tawarayama's class. The Press Society descends from the window as Wombat gets annoyed at their presence. Enkaku Sousa is seen walking home, mumbling about how his father controls him too much, when a Zundar Needle comes out of the sky. The Defense Club is at the Kurotamayu, talking about how the Press Society has been annoying them. Wombat talks in a Kansai dialect but then their conversation is cut off by the fact that the pink creature has left Tawarayama-sensei floating in the tub. The Press Society butt in again, this time with only bath towels on. Atsushi asks the two of them to get out politely, but then a Love Alert happens. The five get Tawarayama-sensei out and Wombat demands them to transform. The five worry that they'll be found out so Yumoto leaves Tawarayama-sensei with the Press Society and the Defense Club run off. After transforming, Ryuu complains that they don't need their catchphrases. Back at Binan High, the monster known as Enkaku Sousa is terrorising the volleyball team by turning up the heat on the aircon. The Defense Club come in but then the monster controls Scarlet just as he's about to do the Love Attack. Scarlet fires the attack back on the other Battle Lovers but Wombat comes in at the last second, allowing Scarlet to finally finish the monster off. The five make it back and Wombat revives Tawarayama. The Defense Club and the Press Society get their picture taken by Goura and Kinshiro sees the resultant article. Arima pulls out a request form for the Defense Club, and the student council president stamps it with the stamp upside down. Back in the Press Society room, Kinosaki and Tazawa look at their photos on the computer. Kinosaki comments that it's a good start while the fish swims around in its bowl. Episode Preview Gallery Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 1280x720 x264 AAC) 09509.jpg -Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 10419.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 14233.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 17123.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 14524.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 14816.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 15809.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 16506.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 17242.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 20737.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 22062.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 22152.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 26013.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 26810.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 29706.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 050297.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 31133.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 31164.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 05 31363.jpg Category:Episodes